


Accusation

by Nimbafuu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbafuu/pseuds/Nimbafuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim was many things, but unfaithful was not fucking one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

He could not be serious.

"Spock!? What the hell, where-what's going on?" He honestly thought that he was cheating on him? Really? Jim was many things, but unfaithful was not fucking one of them. He didn't know where Spock got the idea that he could ever cheat on him, he loved him too goddamn much. He thought the half Vulcan knew that.

"Don't. Don't you fucking dare." His anger and hurt wavered at the irate tone his love was using. And the only time Spock cursed was in bed. He never got this mad.

He could see the pain buried beneath so much anger in his lover's eyes. He could see how hard Spock was trying to crush it.

A part of him knew that Spock was much worse off right now than he was. But he couldn't help the betrayed feeling rising in him at the thought that Spock thought him capable of that. Capable of turning on the person he loved more than anything, in the worst way he possibly could. He'd done some stupid, insensitive things in his life, but he would never hurt Spock that way. He would make his mate see that no matter what it took.

"You honestly think I want to hear your excuse? Tell me Jim. Did you like the feel of Nyota's lips against your own?" His gaze narrowed, and he stared up at Spock with renewed anger. He was so far gone from even his precious logic. "Did you want to take her to your bed the same you do me, and all the others you've fucked?"

That was the breaking point for them both, he thought. He saw Spock deflate slightly, his body starting to sag and tears threatening to spill. Jim could feel his heart pull, the knot in his stomach tightening and making it so much harder for him to breathe.

He wondered if there was a single thing that he could say, or any way he could say it, that wouldn't just push Spock farther away.

"Give me a chance, Spock. Tell me what that logic of yours is telling you right now. You know how much I love you." He saw Spock's barely visible flinch, and hope blossomed in his chest. He was giving him a chance. He wouldn't dare ruin it.

"Do you think, knowing it was the worst possible thing I could do to you, that I would cheat on you?" Spock's eyes clenched shut, and he wanted so badly to reach out and hold him. He wanted to run his finger's through his hair and drag his lips across his cheek. He just wanted to fix what was wronged between them.

Spock's eyes lost their flare, and Jim could see the agonized look in them easily. The pain had taken over, and whatever anger he'd felt was long gone.

"Spock, I didn't kiss her. I _wouldn't_ kiss her." He didn't need to say he couldn't, either. He saw the look in Spock's eyes that said he understood. He opened his arms to his lover, sighing in relief as Spock collapsed into him.

"Jim...Jim..." He held Spock tighter, burying his face in his lover's hair. Spock was crying into his neck, his hands gripping the back of Jim's shirt.

He didn't say anything else. He knew it wouldn't help. Spock needed to let go, and no matter how long it took that was what he was going to do.

He swore that Uhura would regret her attempt at coming between them. He would never hurt her physically, but he had less of a concern about her feelings. After what she'd done to his mate, all Jim wanted was for her to see exactly how much pain she'd caused.

A small smile crept onto Jim's lips at his next thought. This had only made them stronger. They would never let anything tear them apart, no matter how dire things seemed. He knew Spock would think first the next time. He knew Spock was reassured of his loyalty.

He loved this man, this broken and beautiful man, more than anything else. He made a vow that day to make him see that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming this doesn't need the mature rating, but I used it just in case.


End file.
